kingdominfofandomcom-20200213-history
Greater Galaxian Empire
The '''Greater Galaxian Empire '''known simply by its capital world's name to its residents, Corunas, was a galaxy spanning empire that originated from a single Earth-like planet near the galactic center. For an estimated 27,000 Earth years, Corunas expanded and took control of any world that harbored life in the galaxy through peaceful or non-peaceful means maintaining stability and relative peace. At its greatest extent Corunas' empire was in control of nearly every area of the Milky Way Galaxy, and thousands of sentient species became part of Corunas society, some more willing than others. Due to its size Corunas was an immensely diverse state that was united in the devotion or fear of its leaders; the Sovereigns, a group which were regarded as gods and wielded immense power. The Sovereigns controlled every specific part in maintaining the empire and by the time of Earth's discovery had become immortal machines. In 2180, Corunas discovered the Sol System and its eight inhabited worlds along with the human race following its run-in with the Voyager-2 space probe. Immediately Corunas began the process of colonizing the system and chose the Earth to be its Sol System "Krekoran", essentially a puppet state to maintain the system through the Earthan Empire. Quickly however Corunas discovered that its colonization drones were effectively challenged and was forced to enter into a costly and resource-draining war that would ultimately spell its end. History Beginnings Corunas at one point was a planet with a society very similar to Earth's pre-catastrophe. It maintained a diverse sentient species that was highly advanced through technology it reverse engineered from leftovers of a far more powerful progenitorial race known simply to them as the progenitors and regarded as gods. Great technologies created from these leftovers turned the Corunai into a space-faring species and very soon the planet's neighbors which harbored no life of their own were colonized. Corunas' ruling council enforced a strict non-interventionist policy however, and therefore the world did not venture out of its star system and did not contact the other species the world could detect. This angered members of the ruling class of the world whom believed it was a waste of the technology the progenitors had gifted to the Corunai and very soon the world entered a catastrophic war which halved its population turning the ruling reformists into dictatorial leaders. Very soon Corunas expanded, covering its system with its society and then off to other systems where sentient life awaited whom would be forcefully annexed into the growing empire. Expansion With every star system Corunas absorbed its resources exploded and its technology developed, soon enough Corunas automated its colonization force and reserved itself to developing its capital world and established colonies. Those which defied its rule were crushed or sometimes even entirely destroyed as they were seen as threats to the stability of the empire. Other races that covered parts of the galaxy through their own advanced technology such as the Autrains and Zeta Reticulans were worthy foes but fell under the sheer size and technological power of Corunas which by this time had blurred the line between science and magic. Nearly 25,000 Earth years after it had first left its system, Corunas controlled what it thought was the entirety of the Milky Way Galaxy, and simply referred to the galaxy as a whole as Corunas. Discovery Around 2,000 years later a Corunas mining system discovered a probe that records could not identify. Incredibly primitive and obsolete the drone held technology which Corunas used during its tribal period. On the drone known as Voyager-2, coordinates and images were contained revealing a planet and star system which Corunas had never seen. Corunas had discovered Earth, the Sol System and its ruling race; Humans. Its first real contact with humans would be with the freighter the UNS Cordega, which traveled to the Earth colony of Faria to transport a shipment of iron ore back to Earth. It's disappearance was regarded on Earth as a tragedy and accident but revealed to Corunas that the technology of Earth had progressed significantly since the creation of the captured probe. = Kingdom The Greater Galaxian Empire is first shown but not introduce in the prolouge of Kingdom. Finding the then derelict Voyager 1 probe, drifting through space. The Galaxian ship takes the probe aboard and dissects the golden record the probe had held for this very occasion. Being about 70 years old at the time, the probes technology was obsolete by Earth's standards. So what the Galaxians found was an incredibly primitive messenger from an equally primitive race. Or so they thought. What seemed like a primitive beacon for rendevous, was actually a research probe that had been forgotten about by it's creators. The Galaxians not knowing this, expected to find a civilization still using this almost century old technology. Using the golden record's contents. The Galaxian Empire created a master plan of taking the galactic territory that had eluded them all this time. When arriving in the Sol System, the Galaxian Empire was shocked to find an advanced solar civilization. Instead of going through with the original plan of a forceful peaceful occupation as the empire had so much done before. The GGE decided to proceed with an all out campaign of occupating the planets. Making quick work of all of the outer planets except Saturn who was on the other side of the Sol System because of it's orbital placement. The GGE arrived on Earth shocked again to find a near utopian world. The Empire arrived first with a small group of ships ready to deliver the message that Earth and the other terrestrial planet's allies had been taken. Thinking this alone would force the planets to surrender, the Empire expected a peaceful occupation. Yet before they could even announce their occupation, Earth retaliated in what would be known as the Orlando Incident. This led the empire to retry a peaceful occupation with the same battalion used for the outer planets. The news arrived, unwelcomed, and the empire was countered. Yet this was short lived, the now complete force eradicated the human forces, and the Great Solar War began with the Siege of Tokyo.